


独步人第十三章部分

by YINGJUN



Category: Original Work
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-20
Updated: 2019-12-20
Packaged: 2021-03-01 04:27:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,928
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23029297
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YINGJUN/pseuds/YINGJUN
Relationships: 宁无阴/应臣
Kudos: 3





	独步人第十三章部分

宁无阴咬着嘴唇不说话，那微红的眼角眉梢，美得能要人的命。

“快点快点，你要是不干就换我来！”

应臣吻住他，两人已经可以很好地接吻了，舌尖先在唇瓣上磨动，而后舔入口中，滑腻地缠绕。

情与欲是交织的，仅有欲的话，直接乱捅进去操干就行了。

但是有了情，连个亲吻都能让对方无法自拔，欲生欲死。

两人把衣服全脱了，翻滚着亲，舔着对方的脖子，胸膛，摸到对方的性器上，不断套弄着，看着对方被情欲焚灭的样子，纠缠不清。

明亮的灯光下，对方的躯体一览无余，那被自己摸了无数遍的皮肉，荡漾着爱意和情色，勾得对方难以自持。

欲望不仅是身体上的渴望，还是从心底缠绕而生的爱欲。

应臣始终压在宁无阴身上，摸着他的大腿，一刻也不停歇地舔他的唇。

宁无阴是美的，美到让人惊心动魄。应臣感叹，自己走了什么好运，能够和这样的美人共赴云雨。

他亲着宁无阴的脖子，喃喃道：“无阴，你真美。”

宁无阴大张着腿，并不理会应臣的赞美，粗鲁道：“废什么话，快点干，干完了就换人。”

他们是知道的，第一次得慢慢来，要先润滑扩张。

应臣被宁无阴弄得扫兴了，使劲儿拍在宁无阴的屁股上，“吃春药了你，哭着喊着让人操。”

宁无阴抱着应臣翻身，坐到他身上，“照你这做法，天亮了还没进去呢，还是让我来吧。”

宁无阴手指灵活地抚弄着应臣的性器，他俯身去亲那热得不行的器物。

淫荡色情地伸出舌头绕着顶部打转，抬眉自下而上地看应臣迷离的眼睛。

“阿臣，你怎么连这个地方都长得这么好看。”

应臣紧紧咬着薄唇，伸手沾了些男子情事间用的香膏，往宁无阴的后穴抹去。

宁无阴握住他的手，“我自己来，等我弄好了就让你进去。”

宁无阴舔着自己的唇，嫩红的舌头勾人得紧。

他在应臣面前，赤裸裸地把手伸到自己的后面，揉捏着自己的臀，假装自己给自己扩张。

应臣被这幅色情的画面弄得青筋暴起，下身的性器更硬了。

他搂着宁无阴劲瘦的腰，舔着他的胸膛，声音低沉，好听的嗓音，如今全是情欲的味道。

“好了没有，让我进去，要受不了了。”

宁无阴撸动着应臣的性器，低头含住应臣的耳朵，来回舔着，“哪有这么快，再等等。”

过了一会儿，他俯下身，将应臣那青筋盘踞的柱身含了进去，又舔又吸，唇舌极度有技巧地伺候口中之物。

应臣直觉头皮发麻，潮涌般的快感要将他毁灭了。

他喉结上下滚动，“好了没有，让我进去。”

宁无阴那双桃花眼又色又欲，他用手套揉着应臣的性器，温热的舌头舔着下方的精囊，力度恰到好处地吮着。

他抽空道：“再等一下，把你舔硬了，你就好进去了。”

“已经硬了......”

“再舔一会儿，听我的。”

宁无阴吞吞吐吐了好久，毫无保留地给他做深喉，嫩滑的喉头几乎要让应臣射精了。

他低低笑着伺候口中之物，待到发觉应臣已经达到顶峰之时。

他迅速坐到应臣身上，“好了好了，让你操我。”

他握住应臣的性器，往自己股间一放，臀肉使劲一夹，灵活的手指去轻揉鼓胀的精囊。

应臣本就已经被他做口活做到要射了，再被这么一弄，直接就射了出来，射在宁无阴的臀上。

宁无阴得意一笑，“好了，该我干你了。”

应臣喘着气，神情涣散，“这！我都还没进去呢！”

“进去了，你还射在我里面了！”

宁无阴俯下身来亲吻应臣，那灵活的舌头几乎要将应臣的理智给舔没了，他的手按在应臣的乳尖上，来回拨弄，将那红点刺激得挺立起来。

应臣刚刚射完，高潮的白光压抑着他所有的气力，他根本无从抵抗宁无阴的进攻。

刚刚发泄后的性器颤颤巍巍的，还没缓过来，随即又被宁无阴含入口中，舔弄吮吸。

应臣下意识地去抓宁无阴的头发，“别这么吸啊！”

宁无阴不管不顾，一直将应臣给舔硬。

他的头在应臣腿间上下起伏，两只手顺着应臣流畅的腰线往上摸，停留在他的胸膛上。

他在做口活的同时，开始扩张，拿着香膏抹在应臣的后面。

他知道这种事情，做得好了能让身下人舒服得上天，做不好了也能直接将对方操到流血。

当应臣感受到宁无阴三根手指都进来之时，他开始不安了。

“宁无阴，我不要做了，你放开我！”

宁无阴对着应臣的性器狠狠吸了一口，上来吻他，“裤子都脱了，你现在才说不做。我都让你干了，你怎么不让我干？”

应臣眼眶通红，喘得厉害，“我他妈都没进去，我干你什么了？”

“进没进去是你的事，反正我是让你了，你自己不争气的。”

他俯下身含住应臣的两片薄唇，将其吸得红艳艳的。

薄唇之人也薄情，他自以为是地觉得将应臣的唇给亲肿了，便可消去那薄情之意。

宁无阴咬着他的耳朵，粗重的呼吸一下一下地往耳膜里钻，他的声音狂热又放荡，“阿臣，我要进去了。刚开始可能有一点点疼，你忍一忍啊，疼过之后就爽了。”

应臣闭着眼，搂着宁无阴的脖子，他的身体已经不由自己控制了，他舔着宁无阴的皮肉。

在宁无阴进入之时，他不可抑制地咬在宁无阴的肩膀上，留下青紫色的牙印。

将整个性器全部抵进去之时，宁无阴简直要发疯，他迷乱地想，死在床上也值得了。

火热的性器被软肉包裹的滋味让他眩晕，猛烈不可抵挡的性快感汹涌澎湃，又热又烈。

他慢慢地动着，俯下身去吮应臣的肩头，啜他锁骨上的肌肤。

说出的话赤裸而羞耻，“阿臣，你里面好紧好热，真的是要了我的命了。”

应臣张着嘴呼气，浑浑噩噩的，整个人被烧起来了，他所有的意识都被体内的性器牵动着。

“你，动一动，别这么停着，我难受。”

宁无阴摸着他的脸，“别紧张啊，我不会弄疼你的。”

应臣崩溃着，“换你在下面，我看你紧不紧张！”

“就你事儿多，我开始动了啊。”

宁无阴怕应臣疼，又抹了些香膏在两人的结合处，他将舌头伸出来让应臣含着，同时一只手还在抚弄应臣的性器。

待到感觉动作流畅些了，他加快了抽送。

肉体摩擦的快感让他发疯，他癫狂而病态地去舔应臣的脖子，去吮应臣胸前的红点。

当宁无阴顶到那前列腺的敏感区域时，应臣几乎是受惊了一般地发出细弱的呻吟声。

他从没想到被人操是这种感觉，这种快感新奇而刺激，甚至比性器直接被抚弄还要来得刺激，痛快舒服。

宁无阴笑着，“爽到了吧，你还不信我，你看你自己，爽成这个样子。”

应臣攀着他的肩膀，“亲我。”

两人的舌头纠缠在一起，甜腻发慌，渗出的口水甚至来不及吞咽，滑落至下巴。

宁无阴对着应臣的那一处研磨顶弄，他看到性器的性器顶部硬得流水，渗出一些透明的液体。

他抹了一把性器上的液体，“你看你，都爽得流水了，丢不丢人？”

应臣自甘堕落地去求欢，他将自己的欲望摊开给宁无阴看，“再快一点，好舒服。”

宁无阴一边吻着应臣，下身不断顶弄，又快又狠。

高潮的浪花毁天灭地席卷而来，强烈的性快感将两个初尝情欲的少年紧紧包裹了。

在应臣射出来的那瞬间，宁无阴也射了，他射在了应臣的身体里。

射过之后，他迅速滑了下去，将应臣那还沾精的性器纳入口中吮着，帮他延长快感。

应臣爽得浑身哆嗦，他叫喊着，“宁无阴，别再弄了！”

宁无阴将性器上的精液舔舐干净后，才上来抱住应臣。

“阿臣，太爽了，太舒服了，以后我们天天做爱好不好。我爱死你了。”

应臣嗓子干哑，这种激烈的性爱带给他的震撼太大了。

他一直觉得和宁无阴在一起了，自己应该是要占上风的，宁无阴这样绝美放荡的人，就应该被他按在床上操。

可是他又无法辩驳，他是真的很爽，这种酣畅淋漓，脱胎换骨的性快感让他上瘾了。

他枕在宁无阴的胸口，听着他强有力的心跳，“宁无阴，我们，我们做爱了。”

“是的，我们做了，我的清白都给你了，我这辈子跟定你了。”

这时，应臣感觉身下一涨，原来是宁无阴又进来了。

“阿臣，再做一次，我忍不了了。”

应臣过去亲他，反正都被操过了，也不在乎多来几次了。

而他清楚地知道，自己是渴望宁无阴的身体的。

宁无阴坐起来，背靠在床头，让应臣对着他的性器坐了下去，两人激烈地坐着，用尽生平的力气去获取快感。

修炼过内力的人，身体适应能力更强，应臣甚至觉得自己体内的内力不由分说地暗暗散入两人的结合之处，带给他更大的刺激，疯狂热烈。

那香膏混合着宁无阴的精液，粘稠地晕染在二人的交接处，黏糊糊一片。

宁无阴将手指伸到应臣的嘴里，两根手指玩弄他的舌头，他看着应臣沉迷快活，看着应臣因他而快乐。

“阿臣，我爱你，你是我一个人的，小时候是，以后也是。”

两个血气方刚的少年，做起爱来疯狂至极，不断地索取快感来填满自己对对方的渴望。

应臣也不知道他们究竟做了多少次，一直到做到两人都射不出东西了，才意犹未尽地罢休。

两人都是第一次，但是都敞开了心地和对方说自己的感受，契合无比，到最后都爽到魂飞魄散。

两人平日里人模狗样的，到了床上什么话都敢说。

应臣全身都是汗，身上全是宁无阴留下的痕迹，他之前所预想的一切全被丰沛到窒息的快感给淹没了。


End file.
